narutochroniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Helene Diethelm
Helene Diethelm & Benjamin Karsten vs. Marco Oswald is a battle that takes place during the Battle Against the Blitzleute. It is a battle between second-in-command of the Soldaten Rebels Helene Diethelm with fellow Soldat Benjamin Karsten, against Blitzleute member Marco Oswald. Prelude As Matt Withau and Daniel Heinrich battle Kurt Leberecht, commander of the London Blitzleute, the other members of Kurt's team engage the Soldaten Rebels in battle in other parts of the city. Battle As the Soldaten begin battling, Marco gains a quick advantage over Benjamin and Helene, leaving them injured and panting in exhaustion early on in the fight. The three of them continue fighting, and as their battle causes a large explosion in the city, Helene backs off with blood running down her face. She lands on the ground as Benjamin appears nearby, and Marco walks casually towards them before firing Dunkeljäger. Helene and Benjamin both evade the attack with Schnell, and Benjamin comes behind Marco and attacks him with Wasserwaschen. Marco defends himself with Dunkelwand, knocking Benjamin back in the process. Helene then attacks Marco from above, but Marco converts his Dunkelwand directly into a Dunkeljäger which he fires up at her, forcing her to redirect herself. Helene comes over to Benjamin to see if he is okay, and as Benjamin recovers, they both stand to face Marco. Benjamin uses Wasserwaschen, but Marco evades the attack using Schnell, repositioning himself above the two Rebels and firing Dunkeljäger from one finger down at Benjamin. Benjamin evades the attack, and as he moves he and Marco exchange several attacks, none of which are successful. Benjamin then comes up into the air using Stehen to level with Marco. Marco charges Benjamin directly while Benjamin counters with Wasserhaus, but Marco concentrates all of the energy of a Dunkeljäger into his fist and punches the Wasserhaus with all of his power. The Wasserhaus is broken, leaving Benjamin undefended as Marco hits him with another Dunkeljäger. Benjamin is knocked back by the attack and sent smashing into a building, sending rubble raining down as citizens flee. Benjamin recovers from the attack and comes back into the air, surrounding his hands in water in preparation for an offensive. Helene then attacks Marco with Tollen Körperteile, hitting him directly and sending him smashing into the ground. As Helene lands on the ground, Marco attacks her with Dunkeljäger, although she evades with Schnell. As she comes behind Marco, he attacks her with a second Dunkeljäger, only to have the same outcome. Helene then uses Schnell so that she can attack him from directly above, but Marco uses Dunkelwand to defend himself. Marco then concentrates the Dunkelwand into two Dunkeljägers with which he hits Helene simultaneously, driving her back and away from him. Helene is driven into the ground, and Benjamin tries to attack Marco, but Marco kicks him away. Benjamin then attacks Marco with Wasserwaschen, but Marco counters with Dunkelwand. Benjamin then manipulates the water to go around the Dunkelwand, attacking Marco from multiple directions at once. Marco evades the attack and fires Kleinen Dunkeljäger at Benjamin, who defends himself with Wasserhaus. Helene then charges Marco and uses Tollen Körperteile, and when Marco fires Dunkeljäger at her, she evades with Schnell and hits Marco directly, knocking him off his feet. Marco recovers and fires Kleinen Dunkeljäger in return, hitting her directly and shrouding her in smoke. Benjamin calls out in fear as he watches Helene get hit, and as the smoke clears Helene lays injured on the ground. Benjamin then fires Wasserwaschen at Marco, and when Marco flies away from it the water stream pursues him. Marco continues to flee, and he fires a Dunkeljäger at the water stream while simultaneously firing a second one at Benjamin. Benjamin evades the attack while his Wasserwaschen is successfully stopped, and Benjamin appears in the air near Marco. The two fire Wasserwaschen and Dunkeljäger respectively at each other, and Marco's ability quickly overpowers Benjamin's. Benjamin is hit directly and knocked out of the air, and he hits the ground with multiple injuries. Before Benjamin can recover from the previous attack, Marco appears next to him and kicks him away. Benjamin then comes to his feet, and the two exchange several attacks with their Kräften, none of which are successful. As Benjamin uses a Wasserwaschen, Marco defends with Dunkelwand which leaves water on all sides of him. Benjamin manipulates this water to attack Marco from many directions at once, but Marco turns his Dunkelwand into a dome around him. All of the water is stopped, and Marco causes the Dunkelwand to explode, dissipating the water. As Arthur Benedict's Großnichtsfeuer destroys a large portion of the city, Marco gives it no notice as he stands at the advantage over Helene and Benjamin. As their fight continues, Marco flies out of the way of Benjamin's Wasserwaschen, and he fires a Dunkeljäger at Benjamin in return. Benjamin escapes into the air to evade the attack, and he then fires Wasserwaschen from both hands at the same time, sending two streams of water that attack Marco from both opposite angles. Marco comes up into the air to avoid the attack, but Benjamin separates the two large streams into dozens of tiny tendrils that pursue Marco through the air. Marco fires Kleinen Dunkeljäger in large number down and destroys all of the water tendrils, and while he is distracted, Helene attacks him from above. Helene hits him directly with her Kraft, sending Marco smashing into the ground while Benjamin builds up a large mass of water. Benjamin uses his Flusstöd technique to bring an enormous mass of water down on top of Marco, crushing him and killing him. Aftermath After the water clears, Helene checks Marco's pulse and confirms his demise. Meanwhile, as the other battles in the First Battle of London conclude, the Soldaten Rebels regroup on a rooftop in London. They mourn the death of Steffen Gustaf in the wake of the battles that have left London heavily damaged. Daniel sends the other members of the Rebels to find a hotel for the group to reside in for the night while he and Helene take Steffen's body for burial. Afterwards, the two of them meet the rest of the group at a hotel, where they are all recovering from their battles. Category:Battle